Description of the accomplishments in the application is not focused and in part superficial. It appears that at least in some of the description there is a mere stringing of activities of certain investigators without consideration of the period of GCRC productivity under review. The overall activity appears not well reflected. This unduly hampers the presentation of the accomplishments of the UVCM GCRC. At the site visit, the presentation was much more to the point and it was clear that there is a critical mass of experienced clinical investigators.